The Ruby Gemstone
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: Amy, Dan and Nellie go to an island to find a new clue. And eventually, will encounter another thrilling adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story was originally for a school assignment. The setting of the story was given by our teacher and we were to write a story about the 39 Clues. Anyway, I thought that I might post it here instead.

* * *

Amy and Dan Cahill were at the airport getting ready for their flight. Their previous clue led them to an uninhabited island in Hawaii, nicknamed "The Rock". They recently found the second clue and was now in the search for the third. Dan was asleep during most of the flight, while Amy was busy reading a book about Abraham Lincoln. Nellie, of course, was joining them as their chaperone.

After a seven-hour flight to Honolulu, they checked in a hotel to stay for the night, and started bright and early next morning to look for the island. Five hours had passed and they still had no clue on its location. It was noon, the sun was shining, and here they were stuck on sea with nothing but a map to guide them.

"Are we there yet?" Dan asked for the twentieth time.

"Ughh! Could you please stop asking? You could at least make yourself useful around here. Now help me figure out this map.", Amy told him.

"But that's boring! Besides we've been stuck here forever.", he replied.

"Stop exaggerating! Sometimes you can be really annoying!", she shot back at him.

"Fine! Let me see the map", he grumbled.

Finally, with their teamwork, they figured it out and found the island. When they made it to shore, Nellie had a creepy feeling about staying there. But she brushed it off, she knew was doing this for the children and their family. They slept early since they were exhausted that day.

Early next morning, they started to search for the clue. The map led them to a cave. A spooky cave to be exact. The trio hesitated at first but still continued, they needed to find it before anyone does.

"Come on! We don't have much time left. We only have three days. We have to find a stone. The clue says that it is ruby-colored and sparkles when exposed to sunlight.", Amy stated.

"Does that kind of stone even exist? Where on earth are we suppose to find it?", Nellie asked.

"Here! Remember, the Cahill family is very powerful and rich. Anything is possible for them.", Amy told her.

"Let's split up. I take the left cave, Amy, you take the right, Nellie will take the middle.", Dan told them.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Stay safe kiddos!", Nellie shouted as she started to enter the tunnel.

* * *

There is still a second chapter after this...But I can't post it right away.. Reviews are very much appreciated =))


	2. Chapter 2

They encountered a lot of booby traps along the way. After two days of searching, they had no luck in finding the gem. Luckily, on the third day it was Dan who found the stone.

"Hey! Look at this! I think I found it.", Dan shouted.

Amy and Nellie ran to him.

"That's it! That's the gem we're looking for! Great work Dan", Amy praised him.

He was holding a huge, sparkly gem, almost as big as his hand.

"Now lets get out of this island", she said.

As soon as they got out of the cave, they prepared the yacht to return to the Honolulu.

They were just about to reach the city when something exploded in the boat. Luckily, no one got hurt. But the yacht started to sink slowly. They were forced to swim to shore. But just as they were about to reach it, the Kabras' speed boat came into view.

"Hand over the stone! We know you have it!" Natalie said as she pointed a dart gun towards them.

"Ww-what are you talking about?" Amy stammered.

She wasn't just cold because of the water, she was also nervous. The Kabras always get everything their way, even if they have to harm others.

"Don't fool with us! We've been tracking your location. And found out you were in Rock island. Now hand it over!" Ian told her.

"If this is what you want, take it. Just don't harm us." Dan told him as he handed the gem.

The siblings sped away, leaving the three in the water.

When they reached the shore, Amy felt like crying. They had been through a lot in finding the clue. And now, it was taken away from them. She didn't even fight for it.

Dan saw his sister sobbing, and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about it sis" he told her comfortingly.

"How could I not worry about it! We worked so hard just to find it", Amy told him, tears in her eyes.

"Because Ian got the wrong stone.", Dan said.

Amy looked at him, obviously confused.

"Before we left the cave, I saw another one just like it. The only difference is that it doesn't sparkle. I thought it might be good for my collection, so I took it also. When they asked for it, I gave them the fake one. Here! I kept the real one safe in my pocket." Dan explained, as he took out the gem from his jean's pocket.

Amy stared at the stone and at her brother. When she composed herself, a smile lit up her face and pulled him into a tight embrace.


End file.
